Mi Vida! Tu Vida Y Nuestro Amor!
by LizZ-Girl77
Summary: Mikan piensa tener una relacion estable sin ni un problema, sin malos pasos, con mucho amor, pero hasta que descubre algo doloroso, es cuando descomfia de si misma y odia el amor,Hotaru su mejor amiga quien la acompana hasta en todo, son como hermanas,luca quien esta perdidamente enamorado de hotaru ,pero ella no sabe, y natsume qien sera? mal sumary T.T
1. Chapter 1

**Mikan es una bella joven que piensa tener buena relacion con un chico que no va en su colegio pero vive sercas de su casa, su nombre es Sasha, mikan llora desesperadamente al saber que este chico la estaba enganando y prefirio a su amiga que a su mejor amiga y novia que es mikan, le destroza el corazon, y hotaru prometio siempre estara a su lado para reanimarla, aun que mikan prometio no volberce a enamorar, eso fue realmente imposible cuando toco la mano de natsume, y en ese momento . en esa noche iluminada por la luna, en sus miradas hubo coneccion y desde esa noche todo cambia entre ellos dos de interes a mas que una amistad... mientras hotaru sigue con sus sentimientos confundidos, ah estado enamorada desde la secundaria de Terran, pero cuando supo los sentimientos de ruka en un chismografo que ella hiso, porque ella es adicta a los chismografos, intenta evadir una letra que le cambia la vida, y no sabe si elegirlo a el o a terran que porfin se ah fijado en ella... ... ... ... ... .. ...**

* * *

**1.-El chismografo…..**

* * *

Chismografo , ya se acerca el 14 de febrero, tienes que terminar estas cuatro preguntas, y cuando termines pide un deseo, seguro se te cumplirá el 14 de febrero….recuerda siempre poner de tu parte, nada sale del libro… propiedad: hoatru

1.-Dorran truck

2.-Wakako

3.-Tayuco chanco.

4.-el mute!xD(Terran)

5.-hotaru

6.-mireye fernandez

7.-Mikan

8.-Niko

9.-Siret

10.-Tsuni Shiruney

11.-Miley Tom

12.-Matt

**1****…pongan la primera letra de la persona que les gusta Y de que salon son y/o grado….**

1.- D…D

2.-no manchen el de arriba esta bien tonto, ese semestre ya paso, ya se exinguio, o.o….A 2.-B

3.- pa´que mentir?, mi Asura de 4-A y a mucha honra que sea mayor que yo. TE AMO .

4.-tu mama…..

5.- come caca mute 7.7….T 2.-A

6.- T 2.-A

7.- ahí una rivalidad acá arriba: O…alguien, no va en este colegio…

8.-T 2.-A y falta saber quienes porque ahí muchos con :T:

9.- a la torta! :C, porque toy solito no ahí nadie aquí a mi lado U,u!ni1.

10.- eso t pasa por estar feo mi cuate el de 9, :p, S 2.-A y H 2.-A

11.- no ahí ni una chica en nuestro salón que empiece con :S: tarado 7,7!...D 2.-D

12.- Miret mi amoooor de 4.D!

**2****….Algo que te sorprenda de esa persona?...**

1.-es bien comelona y no engorda nadita.

2.-su bocota :O

3.- su personalidad . no termina de asombrarme nunca.

4.- sus…dos…..shi-sh….shus dientes xd.

5.- la forma en como se peina o.o

6.-que esta bien guapo.

7.-…..-…-. Solo hago esto porque si no hotaru me pega con su bate 7,7!

8.-a su..que les importa 7,7!

9.- popo con leche…

10.-…..que cuando se enoja, se enoja bonito...o.o...jajajajaja popo con leche jajajajajaa!

11.-quien se enoja bonito? Imb..7.7 no se…

12.- su risa de guacamaya desplumada, pero a pesar de todo la amo!

**3..****te le queires declarar o ya te le has declarado?..**

1.-no…pero quisiera..

2.-…supongo que ya sabe…

3.- miles de veces ..te amo…

4.- que niña es el 3 7.7….. ya la tengo a mis brazos!

5.-no u,u ni siquiera nota que lo quiero.

6.-tal vez…

7.-…todos tan románticos no manchen ya declárense :D la rivalidad es interesante pero doloroso :s.

8.-ya sabe…pero no me acepto ya tiene novio.

9.-:C

10.- una de ellas ya tiene novio u,u asi que me quedo con la otra.

11.-que ya, solo esta decidiendo u,u

12.-que siempre lo hago…

**4..le regalarar algo que venga de tus sentimientos a esa persona especial este 14 de febrero?...si gustas escribe lo que regalaras…se aceptan regalos para Hotaru... si no me los dan les pego con mi super Bate 7.7**

1.-Algo muy lindo.

2.-creo, un chocolate :O

3.-un oso de peluche y globos con chocolate..

4.- 7.7 tanto romance rompe relación…..tal vez una flor…

5.-estas bien loco mute 7.7, lo romántico es hermoso… no se :c

6.-galletas de corazón.

7.-NO SE D:! se aceptan consejos xd.

8.-sorpresa…

9.-puff. una moneda?..o.o!

10.-me da igual podria ser un par de calcetines, oye tu el de 9, que tonto 7,7 como nadie te gusta,para eso mejor dame a mi tu billetera.

11.-sorpresita…...moco asado..

12.-chocolates con globos...que asco! moco asado?, te va a patear el trasero y yo la apoyare 7.7

**Pide tu deseo Tontoos…..**

Un lunes tres chicas dos de ellas mejores amigas caminaban juntas rumbo a su colegio, mientras caminaban la primera joven sostiene entre manos un cuaderno que parecía ser de trabajo, ella era Hotaru la amiga de Mikan, la segunda joven es la mas alta ella es Amber la hermana menor de Mikan, ella vigilaba los carro que no hubiera ni uno cercas de donde ellas iban a cruzar para ir al colegio, la segunda joven es Mikan, ella bebía un jugo de naranja.

-Mikan que te regalara tu boyfriend?—pregunto Hotaru una chica hermosa de cabello corto hasta los hombros color negro de test normal y ojos morados. Bonita y delgada con buen cuerpo.

-no lo se jeje, espero con ansias este catorce de febrero—sonrió ruborizándose un poco por la curiosidad y el sentimiento en solo pensar en su chico, Mikan es una joven de cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta la cadera ondulado con muchas capas y de ojos color chocolate claros que le brillaban, pareciera que siempre esta llorando, pero no, de test mas clara que Hotaru, bonita figura, delgada y chaparra.

-oh!—hiso Hotaru revisando una vez mas el cuaderno en el que hiso el chismografía

-sucede algo?—pregunto Mikan-ahí Hotaru no has dejado de leer ese chismografía, porque? Si la semana pasada lo terminaron—pregunto curiosa

-porque me cansa que mute sea tan, tan, tontoo—respondió desesperante y molesta.

-amiga, mute es un completo necio, tonto pervertido!, él no quiere nada serio, él no te merece—dijo Mikan sujetándola del brazo

-ni si quiera se porque me enamore de él, que le vi?—pregunto sintiendo un nudo en el estomago

-no te preocupes, te llegara el chico especial, mute es un tonto, y aparte de que ya tiene novia y pobre de esa chica, es tan grosero y burro, se pintea las clases, ya veras amiga que te olvidaras de él, ahí mas! Muchos mas chicos con mejor personalidad y tu estas preciosa y eres mucho para mute, no que digo mucho, eres demasiado para el—animo Mikan con una sonrisa

-gracias amiga,-sonrió fingido para no seguir hablando de aquel tema que le lastimaba—a pesar de todo lo sigo queriendo, mute no era así, no era así en la secundaria—pensó triste

Al llegar al colegio entraron al salón correspondido y saludaron a todos, Mikan se sentó alado de el mesa banco de su amiga Hotaru

-oh! se me olvido decirte, quieres quedarte este viernes a dormir en mi casa, mis padres se irán a new york a visitar a un pariente, nos quedaremos yo y mis hermanas solas todo el santo fin de semana—dijo Mikan alegre

-claro que quiero, ya sabes, en el ultimo lugar en el que quiero estar es en mi casa—lo ultimo lo dijo con voz desmotivarte y seria

-Denisse—pensó Mikan preocupada,

**Pdv de Mikan**

Ella es hotaru, mi mejor amiga la única que sabe mi segundo nombre de toda la preparatoria, bueno también alguien del salón lo sabe, me preocupo tanto por ella, ahora mismo esta teniendo un problema en su casa algo que la daña a ella, sus padres se han peleado y están a punto de divorciarse, solo se han tomado un mes para recuperar bienes cada uno, su padre en un hotel y su madre en la casa. Yo la apoyare siempre, y ella para mi es como una hermana, le confió muchas cosas, pero no todas.

A veces me pregunto si ella hace lo mismo?, desde la secundaria esta enamorada de Mute, bueno así le llaman Mute, silencio pero es ofensivo pues él nunca se calla, al contrario deberían llamarlo ruidoso, su nombre verdadero es Terran. Durante anos mis padres han planeado mi vida, querían que entrara a este colegio porque tiene millones de entradas a universidades y una entrada a un súper colegio donde ahí clases de música, baile, obras teatrales y mas para hacer de nuestra vida una estrella, es difícil entrar a ese colegio y no esta tan lejos, necesitas muy buenas calificaciones y una gran beca deportiva, yo estoy en el equipo de voleibol igual que Hotaru, y el sueno de ella es entrar en el colegio que les dije, la cosa es que no es buena para matemáticas y no golpea muy bien la pelota, pero sé que lograra alcanzar su sueno, todo depende de este ano.

Pocos de este salón me conocen realmente, Hotaru es la que mas me conoce, soy tímida para hacer amigos, al principio físicamente, mi rostro es serio, y todos creen que soy aburrida y malvada o chola, no entienden que no se debe de jugar antes de conocer?, pero me da igual, siempre y cuando tenga testigos de como soy. Así es mi rostro físicamente aunque mis ojos muestran realmente como es mi alma, pero muchos no comprenden y no entienden, así que no tengo tantos amigos en esta prepa…

**Fin de dpv**

-ehi Mikan que tanto piensas?—grito Terran(mute)colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella, robándole un susto, Terran es un chico alto de cabello castaño semi largo tapando las orejas y ojos oscuros , el es delgado de tets moreno claro.

-eeeei! No asustes asi-dijo molesta con la respiración acelerada.

-pues te pierdes! Que no oyeron lo que estábamos comentando?—pregunto

-ahí Eliot, tu eres mas chismosos que las mujeres—grito desde lejos Ruka un chico de cabello rubio peinado en picos y ojos azul grisados, de test blanca guapo con musculo.

-jajaja—rio Hotaru

-ssh—callo Terran a Ruka y a Hotaru.

-de que estaban hablando?—pregunto Mikan curiosa

-no , nada que te interese—sonrió malicioso sentándose arriba del mesa bando de Mikan, eso le molesto

-porque.,..—dijo molesta empujándolo con fuerza para que se quitara de su mesa banco—siempre haces eso y me dejas tan curiosa tonto?—pregunto

-me encanta dejarte curiosa jaja—se burlo

-ahí viene el profesor—grito Anna quien entraba por la puerta estudiantil, ella es de test apiñonada, ojos verdes y cabello largo hasta la cintura ondulado color rosa. Cuando dio el aviso todos se sentaron y guardaron silencio absolutamente y mute también oh bravo n.n!

-oh! Que sarcasmo de narumi-san es un tonto! Porque me volvió a tocar con ustedes oh rayos!—dijo en voz alta el profesor de lentes cabello corto castaño oscuro de ojos socaros y de test normal, el mas odio maestro de mateburricas xd.

-oooh! Este profesor es un dolor de cabeza—susurro Terran a Ruka quien se encontraba sentado en el mesa banco del lado izquierdo.

-antes que todo chicos tenemos un nuevo integrante en este salón—dijo serio colocando todos sus libros en el mesa banco de el.

-adelante chico, pasa ya! -dijo en voz alta y serio volteando a la puerta principal del maestro….—su nombre es….

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

2.- el chico nuevo…

-adelante chico, pasa ya! -dijo en voz alta y serio volteando a la puerta principal del maestro….—su nombre es hyuuga natsume y viene del colegio Administral, un colegio bien reconocido, el fue el mejor estudiante de aquel colegio y hoy se integra a este colegio, denle la bienvenida—dijo en voz alta y muy serio dijo lo ultimo.

En eso un joven alto delgado con musculo, de rostro atractivo, ojos color fuego muy impactante, cabello ceniza y test moreno claro. A casi todas las chicas se le caía la baba.

-bienvenido—dijeron todos algo alegre, o solo fingían.

-a ver donde te sentaras?—dijo el profesor viendo cuatro asientos vacíos, uno enfrente de ruka, otro atrás de anna, otro enfrente de mikan, y otra alado de sumiré. Ella anhelaba que él se sentara alado de ella. Creo que asta estaba rezando o.o! ahí mas guapos en el salón, lo único que lo hacia lucir muy interesante era el color de sus ojos.

-señor hyuuga su asiento de este ano será el que esta enfrente de la señorita sakura—apunto el profesor a mikan quien se no dio ni una expresión si no pensaba en otra cosa o.o

-rayos!-dijo sumiré molesta viendo como natsume se dirigía hacia mikan, ella solo miraba hacia la ventana que estaba a su lado en la que ella estaba recargando el hombro.

**Pdv de mikan**

Me pregunto si me llamara hoy? Me pregunto que me regalara el día del amor y amistad? Ahii! Estoy tan emocionada siento mariposas en el estomago, aww, lo amooooo! Quiero besarlo.. Quiero, lo extraño hace ayer que lo vi jojo, pero fue por un ratito u,u lo extraño, lo extraño! Quiero verlo, espero verlo hoy,.

**Fin de dpv de mikan**

En eso mikan quiso voltear a ver al maestro o mas bien a donde iban a sentar al nuevo estudiante, pero solo miro una espalda gruesa tapándole la vista hacia el profesor.

-aahi! Ahí yai! Cuando llego este?—pensó en su mente algo asustada

-mikan es el nuevo chico—susurro hotaru jalando de la manga a mikan.

-oh! –dijo y acerco su rostro a un lado del hombro de natsume.

-Hola, bienvenido, mi nombre es mikan sakura—se presento con una dulce sonrisa, natsume la volteo a ver sin ni una expresión.

-orale—dijo en forma de broma dando a entender que el no tenia interés en saber su nombre.

-uii!—susurro mikan alejándose de el—wak—hiso una cara de expresión con la lengua salida hacia hotaru y ella soltó una risita—que buen día—susurro para poner atención a lo que el maestro estaba diciendo

**Pdv de mikan**

Últimamente no eh puesto tanta atención a los trabajos, si mis padres se dan cuenta me matan D: y cortan toda relación entre mi chico y yo T.T noo, mikan deja de pensar en el y pon atención

**Fin de dpv**

**Al terminarse las clases..**

-Mikan—grita su hermana Amber que entraba bruscamente al salón, Amber era de actitud fuerte, bien peleonera pero risueña,, y amigable.

-que sucede Amber?—pregunto mikan

-se me olvido agarrar el dinero que me dio mi papa para comprar mi traje de sanvalentin, ya sabes que participare en una obra—dijo toda apenada

-mm, si si te prestare, cuando ocupas?—dijo sacando la cartera, en eso natsume quien se encontraba apunto de salir del salón fue detenido pro terran, tsuny, niko y ruka para conocerlo, y ahí de chismosas sumiré, wakako y anna n.n!

-gracias hermanita preciosa, linda por eso te quiero demasiado!—dijo abrazando a mikan

-si, si!—dijo mikan seria, luego su hermana Amber dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la bola de jóvenes que rodeaban a natsume.

-compermiso!—pidió, pero solo uno la escucho y se hiso a un lado, aun faltaban mas

-comper!—dijo seria—por favor háganse a un lado—grito y luego sonrio cuando paso adelante se le quedo viendo a natsume e hiso rostro sorprendido

-Natsumee! Que Onda! Y eso que estas aquí?—pregunto emocionada, mikan alzo la mirada sorprendida y se acercó hotaru se vio interesada, ruka volteo a verla y se sonrojo al ver tanta belleza en aquel rostro de hotaru quien ahora se ponía brillo labial y ya se encontraba en toda la bola.

-necesito una beca, ya sabes para que—dijo cortante el

-encerio! Mi hermana también intenta conseguir beca para ese colegio—dijo asombrada y volteo hacia donde mikan estaba—mira ella es mi hermana—toco su hombro y apunto a mikan y el volteo a ver a mikan y el a ella, el rostro de mikan estaba confundido bueno ella estaba confundida.

-mm, sabes ahora debo irme—dijo cortante –adios—se despidió y luego se fue de toda la bola

-adios natsume—se despidió Amber

-Amber!—dijo mikan en voz alta

-si?—pregunto ella caminando hacia ella, algunos chicos salieron atrás de natsume para presentarce

-es raro—comento sumiré—pero guapo y atractivo—dijo sonriendo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-que tienes que ver con el?—pregunto seria

-nada, lo conocí en mi secundaria uuf, antes de que lo trasladaran a otra secundaria—dijo alegre

-pero íbamos en la misma secundaria, y aquella secundaria era muy chica con menos de doscientos estudiantes,-pensó confundida—y conocí a todos por halla , bueno solo de rostro, y no lo recuerdo a el—pensó mas confundida ya su hermana se había despedido de ella y mikan ni en cuenta—para que me preocupo por eso, naa! –susurro.

- mikan tu celular esta sonando—le dijo hotaru quien tenia el celular de mikan en sus manos.

-oye como es que lo tenias tu?—pregunto

-porque se te callo tonta—respondió seria y mikan agarro su celular y su rostro de confundida cambio a uno emocionante

-es el!—dijo alegre

-oh!—hiso hotaru mostrando interés

-hola—saludo mikan dulce por celular.

-mi amor, como estas?—le pregunto el

-bien extrañándote, y tu?—pregunto curiosa hotar se cruzo de brazos no estaba de acuerdo en aquella palabra que mikan dijo.

-yo también amor, tengo que decirte algo—dijo con voz triste

-dime, dime—pidió mikan

-no podre verte hoy, tengo mucha tarea y lo peor es que es en equipo y me quedare a dormir con quien me toco de equipo y vive lejos, podremos vernos otro día?—pregunto tranquilo, mikan se puso normal.

-si, esta bien—respondió sonriendo a su celular

-bueno adiós—se despidió el y colgó rápido

-te a..—fue lo que dijo mikan sin poder terminar porque el ya había colgado

-mikan, mikan, mikan—dijo hotaru decepcionada

-que? Sucede algo?—pregunto cruzándose de brazos

-tienes mucho que aprender en una relación tarada—dijo dándole un zape

-ita! Porque me pegas?—pregunta vengándose

-ya!—dijo hotaru dándole otro zape y evadió el que mikan le iba a dar.

-que es lo que debo aprender según tu?—pregunto seria

-en primera….date a desear a este chico al que llamas novio—dijo en voz baja para que nadie de los hombres escuchara

-si, que mas?—pregunto ella

-segundo, no seas la primera en decirle te extraño , porque si no se sienten los mas importantes en tu vida, y los hombres son unos traicioneros—lo ultimo lo dijo en voz alta viendo hacia terran

-que yo que?—grito

-tu nada tonto!—grito ella

-que mas?—jalo mikan el brazo de hotaru para que siguiera

-tercera, no seas tu la que le mande mensajes a el ni la que le llame, deja que el lo haga, porque si un chico quiere a una chica debe buscarla para enamorarla al cien, y no seas fácil—dijo por ultimo

-entiendo—susurro mikan

Paso la noche y mikan extraño a su chico sasha. paso la semana y se hiso viernes, mikan se encontraba triste y preocupada pues no recibió ni un mensaje de sasha ni una llamada ni siquiera se vieron esos días, mikan llego a clases esta vez hotaru no la acompañaba pues ella no podía ir los viernes al colegio por el trabajo, ya que le ayudaba a su mama desde que empezaron los pleitos de sus padres y no hubo suficiente dinero para pagar la luz, gas agua y el coche, pero si iría a dormir a la casa de mikan, cuando mikan entro al salón, entro con un rostro serio y triste, se sentó con cara floja y reviso una vez mas su celular.

-si tan solo le enviara un mensaje, deseguro me respondería, pero como dijo hotaru, no lo puedo hacer, quiero saber si el me busca—penso mikan con los ojos brillantes en eso llega natsume frente a ella y ella voltea a verlo con sus ojos rojos de ganas de llorar, pero ella sonrió como un saludo para el, natsume levanto la ceja al ver los ojos de mikan y la sonrisa fingida y segundos después se sentó en su asiento.

-porque? Sasha, por favor! Mándame un mensaje tan siquiera de buenos días o de buenas noches—pensaba en suplica mikan, aun cuando iniciaron las clases ella revisaba a escondidas su celular, y no, no había ni un mensaje ni ninguna llamada de su chico, eso la desconsoló, le bajo los ánimos, se hicieron las doce, salió al receso de 20 minutos para que cada alumno comiera algo para levantar la energía y revivir el cerebro de tanto estudio, faltaban tres horas para terminarse las clases. Mikan no salió al receso no comió nada, no le dio hambre, se quedo viendo a la ventana, para ella era la primera semana que no recibía ni una llamada ni un mensaje de el, se le hacia muy raro, pues el de vez en cuando en todas las semanas en mas de dos días la llamaba, luego mikan cerro los ojos y derramo una lagrima la cual callo sobre el cuaderno de trabajo, en el que se encontraba un dibujo, el cual ella dibujo, era un joven besando a una joven, parecía que era mikan y sasha. cuando todos volvieron al salón iniciaron nuevamente las clases mikan recargo su mandíbula sobre su mano y volteo a ver al pizcaron todo lo que la profesora escribía, y comenzó a escribirlo en su cuaderno.

Cuando se terminaron las clases mikan rápidamente guardo sus cosas y salió del salón despidiendo de ruka, Mute(terran) Anna y nonoko. ruka la detuvo.

-mikan, queria saber, poque hotaru ah estado faltando los viernes a clases?-pregunto preocupado

-am-sonrio mika al ver el rostro de ruka y luego se puso seria-ruka, tu la quieres verdad?-le pregunto

-em, este,,yo?-pregunto nerviosa

-no el de atras-dijo mikan riendo un poco- claro que tu, esque eh notado como la miras, como le sonries cuando ella te saluda, y como te preocupas por ella-dijo en voz alta para no alterar a los chismosos, luego ruka la jalo del brazo para salir los dos del salon.

-mikan, confio en ti?-pregunto mriandola fijo mikan se puso nerviosa

-si, solo que..no me vuelbas a ver asi, asusta!-dijo nerviosa

-om, lo siento, yo, la verdad, la amo, la amo como no tienes idea, desde el momento en que cruce la palabra con ella, desde que su dulce mriada se quedo en mi alma, desde que su voz se gravo en mi mente, y cada que me hablaba mi corazon palpitaba, cada que me sonrie me dan ganas de de decirle que la amo, ganas de tenerla en mis brazos para protegerla y hacerla muy feliz, lo que mas me encanta de ella es que siempre sonria sinceramente, eso me alegra el dia, no me gusta verla llorar por un chico como terran, me pone triste, no me gusta verla triste , me gusta verla siempre sonreir se mira preciosa con una sonrisa en el rostro -dijo sintiendo mariposas en el estomago,que expresivo hombre awww.. asi deverian ser todos.

-wou-dijo mikan asombrada, pues ella deceaba que alguien le dijera todas esas cosas-encerio que wou!-dijo asombrada y ruka se sonrojo.

-em eto, no es lo mas lindo que pueda decir, pues tu no eres, ella-dijo

-ahi! porque no te le declaras?-le pregunto sonriente

-no,no,no, que pena!noo me va a rechazar-dijo asustado

-seguro que no! saves lo que deverias hacer es mostrarle que tu la puedes hacer feliz, porque el babotas de Terran ni la ve-dijo seria

-tu crees que no me rechace?-inquirio

-eres guapo, lindo en personalidad, ella se fija en esas dos cosas, tienes una oportunidad, tu primera oportunidad, tienes derecho a enamorarla pues no esta comprometida con alguien mas,(cuando dijo eso ultimo ruka levanto una ceja confundido)quiero decir, que no tiene un noviasgo, este lunes podrias empezar por preguntarle como esta,y contandole algunos chistes-aconsejo tocandole el hombro

mas tarde mikan se encontraba en la casa con su hermana.

-aun no se como hotaru no se ah fijado en un chico como ruka-susurro acostandoce en su cama-el es muy tierno, se ve en su sonrisa, y como expresa sus sentimientos, wou, yo quisiera que sasha fuera asi...-dijo revisando una vez mas su celular.

-son las cuatro y nisiquiera me marca, es un tonto, llamame que te cuesta? dijiste que mostrarias todo tu amor y mostrarias que me amas..-penso derramando otra lagrima. paso una hora mas y mikan esperaba ahotaru se hisieron la esa hora hotaru sale de trabajar.. mikan ordenaba su armario un poco.

-mikan!-grito Amber abriendo la puerta de su habitacion

-que quieres?-pregunto seria

-vamos a la casa de natsume?-pregunto y miakn se sorprendio

-natsume? hablas de el que va en mi salon?-pregunto confundida

-si esque su hermana Aoi va en mi salon y ella tiene los mejores videojuegos de plasystation, y hace tiempo iba a su casa a jugar con ella, su hermano y su bola de malandros,-dijo bromeando-se pone bien suave-quiso animar

-bromeas verdad?-pregunto asustada

-si-repsondio seria-vamos andale-se hinco ante ella.

-imposible que ahora salga esto al aire-penso mikan-preguntale a Kissa-dijo mikan recogiendo un par de zapatos, kissa es la otra hermana de mikan y Amber, kissa es la mayor.

-ya le pregunte, pero no quiere tene un proyecto en su universidad man:ana, y tu sabes que mis padres solo me dejan ir a la casa de alguien pero acompanada-dijo en forma de ruego

-invita a una de tus amigas-dijo seria

-ya, pero no pueden, esque estoy aburrida-dijo seria cruzandoce de brazos.

-oye pero tu tienes un playstation-dijo mikan levantandoce

-ah! si pero ella su hermano tienen el video juego mas chilo del mundo-dijo seria

-ah! puros vicios en este mundo-dijo mikan rotando sus ojos y sentandoce en su cama,

-andale!-!rogo ella sentandoce a su lado y sonriendole tienamente.

-no, a demas hotaru ya va a venir, no puedo dejarla sola aqui-dijo ella

-te la traes-sugirio Amber

-ahi tu y tus caprichos!-grito mikan-no ire-dijo

-andalee!-rogo ella

-no, no me vas a ser cambiar de decision y punto final-dij oen voz alta volteandola aver seria y molesta.

media hora mas tarde...

-entonces a la casa del nuevo chico de ojos atarctivos?-pregunto hotaru volteando a ver a mikan

-tu crees?, imposible-susurro mikan

-quien lo diria que viviera a cuatro cuadras de tu casa, ya ni sasha-inquirio hotaru, las tres chcias caminaban hacia la casa de natsume.

-que planeas werita?-pregunto mikan viendo la sonrisa maliciosa de hotaru

-oye hablando de esto, hace tiempo que veo que tu y ruka ya no ah hablado como antes, y eso?-pregunto mikan

-no se, se ah vuelto mas serio, y aveces asusta-respondio

-como que asusta?-pregunto mikan

-porque cuando rio no me deja de mirar, y eso me asusta me , pone nerviosa-respondio

-jaja! nerviosa, no te creo, tiene bonita mirada-inquirio

-lo se, lo se-ella respondio fingiendo interes.

-llegamos-dijo amber, es a tres casas de esta cuadra-dijo caminando enfrente de ella

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**holaa a todoooooos!1 los y las quiero, garcias por sus reviews n.n me animan mucho **

**aclaracion gakuen alice no me pertenece pero em encanta hacer historia sobre estos monillos n.n  
**

* * *

**3.-Los Video juegos, y ¨odio mis ojos¨**

* * *

-llegamos-dijo amber, es a tres casas de esta cuadra-dijo caminando enfrente de ella

-oye amber, estos rumbos son de los mas ricos—curioseo hotaru

-se me olvido decirles que ellos son multimillonarios, con decirles que sus padres están construyendo un hotel ultimo modelo de los mas caros—comento Amber colocando sus dos manos en su nuca, las tres chicas caminaban en busca de la casa de natsume y su hermana.

-no manches!—dijo mikan sorprendida—esa casa tiene un hermoso patio—comento apuntando a una casa con cerco cristalino y dos muros de hierro, preciosa la casa, se miraba que tenia una gran piscina con todo y sus resbaladeros mas grandes, muchos juegos y carros mas lujosos.

-mikan, pero tu y tu familia también son ricos—comento hotaru

-lo se, pero ellos no presumen como estos, asi estas casas serán carnada para los ladrones—dijo seria

-si lo se! Además tu casa es difícil de entrar, porque tiene miles de sensores y tres alarmas al igual que los coches y la piscina esta súper escondida, ustedes si disimulan,-hablo hotaru

-bueno, cuando vean la casa de Aoi, se quedaran con las bocas muy abiertas y llenas de baba por caer, porque esta súper controlada y aprueba de todo, les estoy diciendo la verdad quiten esos rostro de ¨mentirosa¨7.7—interrumpio Amber

-seguro que aprueba de explosiones no,—bufo hotaru

-jajaja! –rio mikan

-no,no, no –nego Amber—esperen a ver su casa, es aprueba absolutamente de todo—dijo

-mmm, a ver a ver, si se incendia?—pregunta hotaru

-tiene miles de extinguidores y balanzas de agua en el techo—respondio sonriente

-mm, y de terroristas?—pregunto

-las paredes son de hierro solido y muros de piedra grandotes y con estambre grueso y peligroso que electrocuta—respondio

-mmm—voltearon a verce mikan y hotaru

-y si un meteorito les cae encima?—pregunto mikan y hotaru se carcageo

-no pues depende de su peso, porque el techo también es de hierro y paredes con muros de piedra y hierro que esta pintado de colores finos que agarran ese tipo de material—respondió.

-no manches—dijo mikan sin creerlo

-nadie puede vivir en una casa como esa—dijo hotaru

-llegamos—dijo Amber parando frente a una gran casa gigante, que parecía un castillo mikan y hotaru se quedaron con la cara larga y la boca bien abierta.

-A-LA CO-CHI—dijeron las dos mejores amigas

-y no me lo creían eeh—bufo Amber la casa era …..inexplicable…..palabras guardadas por la escritora que no es dueña de este anime fantástico :x

-vamos a entrar ya!—sugirio Amber—porque al parecer va a llover—dijo volteando al cielo y hotaru y Amber comenzarona caminar para tocar el timbre que estaba al cuidado de cinco cámaras :O

-no,no,noo! Yo no entro—dijo mikan asustada

-porque?—pregunto amber y hotaru la volteo a ver

-casa tan de miedo, inexplicable, amigos malandros? Los mejores videojuegos? Paredes de hierro y muros de piedras?—dijo mikan sin poderlo creer

-no, paredes de piedra muros de hiello-corrigió amber

-como sea, yo no entro a esta casa, seguro que son narco-traficantes—dijo dando media vuelta

-nooooooo!—grito amber corriendo a ella

-hermana, te aseguro que no son eso—corrigio amber.

-en que trabajan sus padres a ver?—pregunto

-el papa es un diputado importante, y la madre fue heredera de grandes ganancias que hiso sus padres antes de morir, y la mama de Aoi fue la hija única, así que fue heredera—dijo tranquilizando a mikan.

-mmm—hiso mikan insegura

Cinco minutos después ya se encontraban dentro de la casa.

-ahí! Amber, que bueno que llegas, bienvenidas chicas, ustedes deben ser las hermanas de Amber—saludo muy amigable Aoi

-no, ella es mi hermana su nombre es mikan, mikan ella es Aoi y esta chica hermosa es hotaru amiga de mi hermana—dijo sonriente

-ooh! Genial, mucho gusto—sonrio—llegaste en la mejor parte Amber, estábamos arreglando todo para jugar, ven vallamos a jugar—la jalo del brazo –ustedes también vengan, siéntanse como en casa—les dijo sonrientes, pero mikan y hotaru estaban impactadas, pues la casa por dentro estaba preciosa, los escalones de las escaleras en las que estaba subiendo Amber y Aoi eran de cristal, Aoi es una niña muy linda, cabello negro largo y lacio hasta la cintura, con tupe en su frente, ojos cafés claros y test morena clara, en eso mikan y hotaru reaccionaron y comenzaron a subir los escalones.

-wou miro el suelo—dijo mikan mirando cada escalón que pisaba con sus pies.

-si, me pregunto si alguien podrá vernos los chones xd—dijo hotaru tan simpática.

-o.o!—hiso mikan y volteo a todas partes pero pareciera que nadie se encontraba en la casa, bueno a pesar de la sirvienta quien fue que les abrió la puerta, pero ella estaba lejos, cuando subieron al segundo piso, que se miraba por abajo porque estaba como terraza dentro de la casa, siguieron a Amber y a Aoi quienes entraban a una habitación de las tantas que estaban, mikan volteo hacia atrás y pudo observar una maravillosa biblioteca dentro de una gran habitación, como lo vio? pues las dos puertas de aquella biblioteca estaban abiertas. y como a mikan le encanta leer.

uando entraron ala habitación todo estaba oscuro, solo se miraba una lampara de lava encendida color morado con rojo y la televisión que estaba enfrente de una cama y enfrente de la cama varios cojines cómodos en los que se hallaban sentados algunos chicos y una chica arriba de la cama de Aoi sosteniendo un control, Amber la fue a saludar, mikan y hotaru miraron el interino de aquella habitación, era muy grande, el color no se distinguió era morado claro, pero no se distinguía tanto por la oscuridad lo único que lo delataba era la tv y la lampara de lava que era del tamaño un metro de largo y veinte centímetros de ancho,quiere decir que la habitación estaban muy grande.

-vamos chcias sentencie, donde gusten ahi mucho campo y cojines, les gustan los vídeo juegos?-pregunto Aoi apuntando a dos cojines uno en forma de pelota de voleibol y la otra en forma de una flor. hotaru casi se carcajea al ver que un chico estaba sentando en un cojín en forma de corazón. aw

-pues, yo no juego tanto que digamos-comento mikan

-a mi si!-respondió hotaru

-se van a divertir, y si no recuerdas como usar el control yo les muestro como-sonrio, hotaru asintio para jugar pero mikan solo dijo que veria el juego.

en eso de unos diez minutos mikan se enconetra escuchando musica y comiendo palomitas, pensando mucho en su chico sasha con gran agonia y tristeza, hasta que...

-oh! hermanito!-saludo Aoi con el control, hotaru volteo a verlo y a ver a sus amigos quienes entraban en la habitacion de ella.

-vienen a jugar?-pregunto Amber saludandolos

-si ,listos para ganarle al mac-dijo uno de los amigos de natsume

-Aoi, danos el turno-le ordeno natsume pasando por los cojines, cuando su rostro fue hacia otro rumbo porque lo entretuvo un rostro siendo iluminado por la pantalla de un celular que aquella chica sostenia entre manos, vio que el rostro de aquella chica,era triste, decepsionante, y sus ojos brillaban cada vez que volbia a ver el celular como esperando una llamada de una persona especial, Amber noto la mirada de mikan al igual que natsume, pero a el no le dio importancia y se fue a sentar arriba de la cama de su hermana.

-mikan!-dijo amber en voz alta, ahi reconocio natsume quien era aquella chica, pero ella no respondia a Amber.

-oye mikan!-le toco el hombro

-que?-pregunto ella quitandoce los audifonos

-subete para que veas mejor-le pidio amber sonriente y luego mikan, natsume se sento en la esquina del lado en donde Amber se encontraba sentada en la cama, mikan lo volteo a ver y prefirio no sentarce en la cama.

-no gracias-dijo para ponerce los audicolares.

-que tiene?-pregunto amber

-no lo se-respondio hotaru confundida

-anda amargada-dijo seria amber para recargar su cabeza en la pared luego saludo a natsume quien se encontraba a solo 4 centimetros de el, asi comenzaron a jugar Amber y natsume con sus amigos Aoi solo gritaba: por ahi, ay!ahi un hombre! maten al mountro.¨eso gritaba. cuando acabo el juego..

-que tu hermana no juega?-pregunto natsume a Amber.

-no es tan fan de estos video juegos-respondio-vamos te juego una-dijo sonriente

-vas a perder-dijo el sonriendo malicioso

-si pues-dijo ella

media hora despues mikan pregunto por el bano y Aoi apunto hacia una esquina de su habitacion cuando mikan se levanto su celular cayo de golpe al suelo mikan lo levanto con rapidez y lo volbio a prender a ver si sasha le habia enviado algun mensaje, pero no fue asi, cuando mikan entro al bano, y se concentro...o.o...y se concentro...y se concentro...xd...y se..ok no...se levanto y se vio al espejo... sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas.

-ya no puedo!-susurro secandocelas en eso agarro el celular y le marco a sasha

-tonto-penso pues no contestaba su celular..cuando la mando al buzo ella volbio a marcar mientras con ellos..7.7viciositos..

-oye amber, y mikan?-pregunto hotaru interrumpiendo un poco en el juego a amber y natsume.

-no se, Aoi y mi hermana?-pregunto ella en un grito

-se fue al bano-contesto para seguir hablando con su amigo.

-hace cuanto?-pregunto hotaru

-lleba media hora,...esperen...media hora?...si...si mi reloj esta bien puesto, si media hora...-contesto sorprendida

-media hora! esta chica que comio?-se pregunto hotaru

-ehi! ve a tocar a la puerta, nadie tarda media hora-corrigio amber, hotaru se levanto de la cama y fue hacia el bano para tocar la puerta.

-jeje, encerio?-pregunto mikan su rostro se alegro escuchando la voz de su chico.

-si, otra cosa que devo decirte, amor se me volbieron a declarar-dijo sasha sorprendido, a mikan escuchar eso se le borro la sonrisa

-a-ah!-fingio sorprendida-b-balla-dijo normal

-pero , saves lo que le dije?-le rpegunto a mikan

-que?-pregunto ella fingiendo nuevamente, ya no se sentia agusto, se sentia mal por dentro, su corazon sangraba, desde afuera de la puerta hotaru trataba de escuchar lo que hablaba pero no la dejaban aquellos fuertes ruidos del juego asi que fue y le pidio a natsume bajar el volumen.

-para que?-pregunto serio

-mm-hiso hotaru cruzandoce de brazos-me duele la cabeza por tanto ruidajo ademas intento llamarle a alguien-mintio

-puedes salir de la habitacion si quieres-dijo el y mientars con mikan

-le dije que yo ya tenia duena, una hermosa princesa llamada mikan solech, y es la mas genial chcia en mi vida, a la que le demostrare cada dia mi amor porque la amo con toda el alma-dijo emocionado

-aaahi-hiso mikan alegre-que lindo-dijo alegre hasta que recordo lo que hotaru le dijo, ahi otravez la sonrisa se le borro.

-debo decirte que ella si esta bonita, era una muchacha delgada, buen cuerpo, un rostro fresco y natural, ojos verdes y cabello pelirojo-dijo emocionado, mikan se molesto.

-oye! sasha, ya voy a colgar, es que no estoy en mi casa estoy en la casa de..de-dijo y pensando en mentirle para ponerle celos o no-en la casa de un amigo-mintio

-ah! okey, esta bien, es que debo decirte que ahorita me encuentro con Becca, si te hable de mi mejor amiga verdad? tiene problemas y le estoy aconsejando, esta a qui en mi casa, quieres que le envie saludos tuyos?-pregunto el emocionado mikan comenzo a llorar.

-si, d-dile hola, bueno adios-colgo rapido y comenzo a llorar-Odio mis ojos-dijo en voz baja , hotaru no pudo escuchar eso, pero como no escucho mas comenzoa tocar a la puerta y mikan se seco nerviosa als lagrimas se soplo en los ojos y abrio la puerta normal, hotaru entro rapido y volbi oa cerrar la puerta.

-que te sucede?-pregunto preocupada

-n-nada-dijo ella mintiendo

-no, mira tus ojos, te tardaste ya cuarenta minutos, cuarenta minutos en el bano, que alguien con diarrea no tarda tanto-dijo molesta

-ya! esta bien marque a sasha-dijo ella

-pero porque?, como ? de que hablatron? que te dijo? porque le llamaste?-hiso demaciadas preguntas, y en eso alguien comienza a tocar la puerta del bano.

-salgamos-dijo mikan-en la casa te cuento-dijo para calmarla

-ahi amiga-dijo hotaru dandole un fuerte abrazo, luego abrieron la puerta y era natsume quien las miraba serio

-encontrar a dos chicas en el bano, no es nada nuevo en la escuela pero en la casa...-dijo serio hotaru y mikan se avergonzaron un poco

-tuvieron buena concentracion?-pregunto levantando una ceja y mikan tambien levanto una ceja.

-buena suerte en el bano-dijo mikan para empujar a hotaru eh irse a sentar en los cojines, natsume solo se les quedo mirando

**continuara...**

**ivette-chan.n ; jeje esque esta historia tambien la pondre en fictionpress muy pronto, y pues cuando la estaba escribiendo dennise es una de las personajes de mi historia que subire a fictionpress. pero como me gusto mucho dije mmm gakuen alice siiii genia n.n  
**

**nenoko gracias por comentarme encerio n.n e alegra que te haiga gustado wiii eso me alegra el cuadrupe a mi n.n  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**4.-Hotaru ocultando algo, para no ver sufrir a Mikan!**

* * *

-buena suerte en el baño-dijo mikan para empujar a hotaru eh irse a sentar en los cojines, natsume solo se les quedo mirando

-ahora dime tarada, por que le llamas?—pregunto hotaru en voz baja y seria

-que tiene de malo que le llame?—pregunto en susurro

-debes hacerte desear mikan, que el sea el que te llame y te mande mensaje—la regano hotaru dándole un zape en la nuca

-ya se, ya se—dijo mikan seria sobándose la nuca

-que fue lo que te dijo? Porque tenias los ojos rojos, que paso? De que hablaron?—preguntaba y preguntaba curiosa

-hablas demasiado, en la casa te cuento—le respondió mikan

-ganeee!—grito Amber toda alegre—mikan, hotaru, quieren jugar?—les pregunto Aoi todos las voltearon a ver.

-yo si—dijo hotaru levantándose del cojin

-yo, en un rato mas—dijo mikan sonriente

-okey—dijo Aoi, en eso natsume sale del baño y ve que hotaru se sienta en el lugar que el estaba, y serio busca otro lugar, viendo que el cojín de una flor que se encontraba alado de mikan estaba desocupado, no le quedo otra opción que irse a sentar, mikan hiso como que no le importaba que estuviera a su lado y una vez mas revisa su celular, y al no ver ni un mensaje de sasha ni llamada aventó un fuerte suspiro de decepción y volvió a ver el celular .

-no debi llamarle—pensó volteando a ver sus tenis converse color negro que le quedaban muy bien, mikan era de pies chicos, como del tres y medio usa. Y movía sus pies mientras los miraba, en realidad estaba teniendo recuerdos al mirar aquellos tenis, natsume volteo a verla de reojo y vio que ella observaba sus tenis y el miro sus tenis y luego de segundos volteo al juego.

_F__**lash black.**_

Mikan se encontraba siendo cargada por sasha en un parque.

-dime la verdad, peso mucho?—pregunto ella muy sonriente y sonrojada porque la estaba cargando como bebe.

-no mi vida, no pesas nadita, estas bien liviana mi amor—decía dándole un ligero beso en los labios y ella correspondió , en segundos sasha la bajo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, y ella reía y reía y los dos cayeron en el suave sácate de aquel parque. Ella arriba de el, sasha comenzó a acariciar el suave y brilloso cabello largo de mikan. y luego se besaron..

Minutos después los dos se encontraban observando el atardecer.

-oye, ahora que me doy cuenta, me gustan mucho tus converse negros, pero mas tu—dijo apuntando a sus tennis.

-jeje, enserio? -se sonrojo y se chiquio-si me los compraron mis padres la vez que fuimos a Guadalajara, recuerdas?—pregunto evadiendo una emocion.

-ahí , fue horrible esa semana, te extrañe demasiado me acuerdo que te dije, que yo te seguiría a donde sea, y lo iba a ser si no viera sido porque me robaron mi billetera—comento el con un tono algo decepcionante.

-si igual yo—respondió ella

-mikan se que somos amigos, te quiero muchisimo, pero no solo como amiga, si no como algo mas, eres realmente lista, linda, tu personalidad es muy bella, hermoso rostro, una cinturita, tus bellos ojos, eres una chica encantadora, risuena, que le importa el biene estar de los demas antes que el tuyo, una perfecta muneca de forcelana fragil, saves?, pero ya no quiero que seamos solo amigos, estas deacuerdo?—pregunto nervioso

-em—hiso mikan sonrojándose de orejas a piez. awwww.

-quiere ser mi novia?—le pregunto ruborizado sujetando las dos manos de ella.

-s-si—acepto , mikan estaba sonrojada y no dejaba de sonreír ante lo que el le pregunto, luego el la abrazo y se dieron el primer beso, aun que eso fue algo apresurado para mikan. después de un rato el saco un plumón rojo.

-puedo escribir algo en tus tenis?—pregunto sonriendo coqueto—te lo quitare—dijo desatando las cintas de uno de sus tenis.

-si, claro—respondió ella feliz—soy la chica mas feliz de esta tierra—dijo sintiendo un gran cosquilleo en su estomago. Luego el comenzó a escribir algo en la suela del teni, así decía ¨SXS 17/11/10¨ el día mes y ano en el que se hicieron novios, después de escribirle eso con plumón rojo permanente le puso el teni y se lo amarro, segundos después la beso y la abrazo hasta el anochecer.

-te amo demaciado-le dijo el dandole un beso en la suave mejilla de mikan para volberla a abrazar.

_**Fin de flash black. **_

_**-**_que?, te gustan demasiado tus tenis negros? se notan que están desgastados —pregunto natsume sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-e-e-h? q-que?—pregunto ella volteándolo a ver y el levanto una ceja confundido

-tus tenis—dijo el apuntando a sus pies

-a-ah! No, no, digo si, no demasiado , pero si, además ya están desgastados, es solo que….—dijo ella pero no continuo—tienen un recuerdo muy especial—penso sonrió en su inferíos natsume se confundió mas, mikan una vez mas miro su celular .

-tss-hiso mikan desesperada por sentir la bibracion de su celular avisando que es un mensaje de su chico.

-chicas como tu seguro que son dificil e incomprensibles-comento natsume y eso a mikan le molesto

-disculpa?-dijo volteandolo a ver y junto sus labios haciendolos como la boca de un pato, natsume hiso una semi sonrisa que le costaba por aquella mueca que ella hiso.

-oh!-hiso natsume rotando sus ojos

-una chica dificil e incomprendible?, ja! eso nada mas para un inepto y tonto que tiene malas intenciones-comento levantandoce-amber ya vamonos!-dijo en tono de ordeno y en voz alta, natsume no la volteo a ver ni nada solto una risita.

-pero porque ?-pregunto triste

-otro dia vendras, pero ahora vamonos!-dijo mikan

una hora despues mikan hotaru amber se encontraban en su casa.

-revisaras tu facebook hotaru?-pregunto mikana comodando su laptod .

-si, si!-dijo ella

-aqui te la dejo, calentare las palomitas y traere las sodas para ver la peli-dijo saliendo de su habitacion

en eso hotaru entro a su pagina y comenzo a leer mensajes que le dejaron, comentarios, y fotos a las que le dieron ¨like¨ luego curiosa dio click a incio y va leeyendo todo lo que todas sus amistades publicaba, fotos, publicaciones, criticas, me gustan, etc, hasta que sus ojso pararon auna publicacion que la hiso sorprenderce e incendiarse de ira.

-que dientes es esto?-se pregunto aplastandole al muro de sasha para volber a leer aquella publicacion en su muro que probenia de una chica..

-este idiota-susurro llena de enojo, viendo que eran mas de dos publicaciones en su muro demaciado comprometedoras, con ganas de pegarle batasos a ese chico.

-que sucede?-pregunto mikan curiosa entrando a la habitacion, hotaru se sorprendio, se puso nerviosa y como loca salio de su pagina rapido y se coloco en las fotos de ruka sin querer...curiosos por saber que era verdad?...u,u! ..

-n-n-nada!-respondio ella dando click para continuar la siguiente foto, en eso mikan se asomo y se sorprendio.

-pero porque ves las fotos de ruka?-pregunto curiosa y con una dulce sonrisa.

-ahi no!-penso hotaru seria pues ya sabia que su amiga le hecharia carrilla.

-nada, simplemente que me meti por accidente-dijo ella

-segura?-pregunto inquiriendo

-no, queria saber si en verdad se estaba quedando calbo 7.7-dijo en forma de verbiando. saven como? :o

-7,7, hotaru-dijo picandole la costilla

-ahi, ya dejamee!-dijo ella

-te gusta ruka?-pregunto picandole mas la costilla

-aahi! ya basta! noooo.. que no escuchaste que queria ver si enverdad se estaba quedando calbo?-dijo para hacerla a un lado y salir de su pagina.

-mmm...bueno, despues hablaremos de eso, ahorita revisare mi facebook, a ver si sasha me ah publicado algo-dij oemocionada

-no-nego hotaru asustada alejandola de la laptod

-que te pasa?-pregunto  
confundida

-mejor veamos la pelicula, tenemos una gran lista pro las cosas que haremos esta noche, asi que no revises tu facebook-le ordeno cerrando la laptod-ademas facebook es un vicio chismografo, odioso en el que se maliterpretan muchas cosas-comento

-ya sabemos que a ti te encanta estar fijada en los chismes, pero solo sera una miradita, que tiene de malo que vea si el me dejo una publicacion? no tardare-dijo ella levantando la tapa de la laptop

-no, no! si te ve contectada de seguro pensara que ¨ahi como me extrano, que hasta se conecto para hablarme¨no te conectes deja que te extrane, okey?-dijo seria y tratando de persuadirla.

-mm, hotaru ocultas algo?-pregunto ella confundida  
y fijando sus ojos en ella

-seras mensa, no! ademas recuerda que me contarias de lo que hablaron, no te metas proque si no te doy de batasos, deja que el tonto te extrane, que el sea el que te busque-la convencio y se fueron a ver la pelicula, al terminarce la pelicula mikan le dijo a hotaru de lo que hablo con sasha.

-el mugroso de seguro quiere ponerle celos, pero como mikan es tan tontamente inocente, saldra llorando y ni cuenta se dara, hara un escandalo, la conosco, no quiero que leea sus estupidas publicaciones, ese desgraciado que nisiquiera es el mas guapo de su escuela ni de su salon se cree la gran cosa, mira que debolada supe que inventaron esas palabras nadamas para encelar a mikan, pero, no quiero que ella los vea, seria capaz de todo esta chica, no la quiero ver llorar, no, ya no permitire que este a su lado, mikan se merece a alguien que en verdad la ame y la valore como ella se merece, la cuide y siempre la tenga en la mira, le demuestre que la ama que no solo hable si no haga hechos, mi pobre mikan, lo siento pero no permitire que entres ni hoy ni manana ni pasado manana, si esos mugrosos siguen con sus publicaciones, bebesha, bebesho uii! me incendio por dentro, me super cae gordo que sean asi los hombres-esto pensaba mikan mientars miraba slos ojos de mikan como comenzaron a enrojecerse y a derramar lagrimas.

-y se que me eh equivocado, no debi llamarle, le menti, detesto mentir, odio eso de mi, no me gusta mentir, me siento mal-decia solloza, se secaba las lagrimas pero siempre abia otra al segundo que pasaba para secarla.

-mikan...es injusto que el prefiera estar con su amiga que con tigo-dijo ella

-pero me dijo que ella tenia un problema-dijo mikan

-ahi esta tan inocente tonta-penso mikan-ella es mikan, tontamente inocente, no se da cuenta de nada, es amor a ciegas, el es doble personalidad al parecer, detesto ahora a ese chico-penso  
sin mostrar ninguna expresion

-mikan, esta bien que le haigas dicho eso de que estabas en la casa de un amigo, para que viera que tu tambein teienes amigos y que esta socupada y no tienes tiempo para el, ais el te extranara y se buscara, pero si no lo hace en la semana que viene te aconsejaria que lo termines, por que si no te busca, no te valora-comento hotaru tan repentinamente mikan se sorprendio y comenzo a llorar.

-ahi! hotaru, no lo quiero perder, no, lo amo mucho, no lo quiero perder-decia ella volbiendo a llorar, a hotaru le brillaron los ojos, sintio gran pena por su amiga aquella noche.

-dejame revisar el facebook por favor, quieor saber si me publico algo-le pidio solloza

-no, esperate a manana-dijo ella nerviosa

-y si te metes a tu facebook y de ahi a mi pagina, asi el no sabra-la tarto de convencer, hotaru no resistia mas y asintio a hacer eso.

-lo que hare sera no meterme a su pagina-penso, luego de segundos ya se encontraban en la pagina de mikan, el rostro emocionado de mikan cambio a uno triste al ver que en su muro no habia nada publicado de sasha.

-ves!-dijo hotaru-ese chico no merece tu amor-comento

-metete a su pagina-pidio mikan volbiendo a llorar

-no-respondio volbiendo a su pagina

-porque no?, estas actuando demaciado extrano, te dije que el no sabra-dijo mikan seria

-m-mejor hablemos de otra cosa, so-sobre ruka-invento ella  
y mikan sonrio maliciosa

-aah! okey, entiendo ese interes-sonrio maliciosa nuevamente, hoatru avento un surpiro y cerro su pagina...

**continuara...**

**gracias a todoas porrdejar sus bellos reviews me encantan yme ayudan muchisimo, gracias ivette nenoko , quiero aclarar que no me pertenece gakuen alice n isus personajes n.n  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLAA, QUIERO ACLARAR QUE ESTE ANIME NO ME PERTENECE, AMO ESTE ANIME ME GUSTA MUCHO ENCERIO! n.n gracias a todos por sus reviews son tan bellos.**

* * *

**5.-la zona de la guacamaya desplumada, jirafa estreñida, cachetes de marrana flaca y de la pitufina amargada.  
**

* * *

-aah! okey, entiendo ese interes-sonrio maliciosa nuevamente, hoatru avento un surpiro y cerro su pagina...

-no,no mikan el no me interesa-corrigio hotaru, las dos se encontraban sentadas en la cama cada quien con una almohada.

-mm, interesa como?, no te interesa como amigo pero si como algo mas verdad?-dijo asiendo que hotaru se sonrojada un poco.

-porque hablar de esto con tigo es tan dificil, maliterpretas todo, a mi me gusta terran-dijo molesta

-pero te sonrojaste, asi que no nieges, sientes algo por ruka?-pregunto mikan-y terran sabes muy bien que el no te merece, ademas ya tiene novio y ruka no-dijo

-puff-hiso hotaru triste-hace mucho senti algo por ruka-susurro

-...queee?-se sorprendio mikan

-si, pero el tenia novia en ese tiempo, nunca se fijo en mi, ahora es todo diferente, sigo sin gustarele y yo ya no siento nada por el-dijo ella

-a ver, a ver,te gustaba ruka tiempo atras?, y en ese tiempo atras ruka tenia novia?-pregunto confundida y sorprendida-ruka no me dijo eso, que chico -penso moelsta-que situacion-volbio a pensar

-si, asi es, pero el ya no me gusta, ahora es terran,porque siempre me fijo en los que tienen novia, shinteguas-se quejo

-no es tu culpa, es malo fijarse en un chico que ya tiene duena, y aun asi se acercan y se insinuan para quitarselo a su dueña y tener algo con el, eso es horrible, no se como mujeres no se dan su lugar-comento mikan molesta

-si, yo no soy asi-le avento la almohada hotaru a mikan

-yo no dije que tu fueras una de ellas-aclaro lanzandole la almohada

-bueno, pero aunque terminara con su chica el no se fijaria en mi-dijo abrazando la almohada

-porque no tengo bonito cuerpo-susurro entre la almohada

-si, detesto eso de los hombres, que solo miran lo fisico que lo interios, caras vemos corazones no sabemos-dijo mikan seria colocando la almohada en sus piernas-nombre! sabes lo que me dijo este natsume cuando se sento a mi lado?-pregunto sorprendida y molesta agarrando con fuerzas la pobre alohada que estaba siendo aplastada por sus dos manitas.

-jaja, que cara pones, se sento a tu lado? y que te dijo el chico de ojos coquetos?-pregunto levantando las dos sejas una y otra vez  
¨movimiento de carrilla

-me dijo que-dijo seria parando para pensar en aquel momento-chicas como tu seguro que son dificil e incomprensibles-arremedo haciendo su voz mas gruesa.

-encerio?-pregunto ella

-si y yo le respondi, se la aplique a ese chico, le dije-dijo volbiendo a pensar en aquel momento-una chica dificil e incomprendible?, ja! eso nada mas para un inepto y tonto que tiene malas intenciones-dijo con voz tierna

- de hecho-dijo hotaru-bien dicho amiga, muchos hombres piensan que somos dificiles cuando no es asi, dificil nada as para aquel que le da flojera demostrar su amor-comento hotaru

-si, deseguro este chico es un malandro y de ese tipo de hombres, ya sabes como terran, o algo asi-comento mikan

-pues quien sabe, solo el tiepo lo dira, y dime...te gustan sus ojos?-pregunto hotaru y mikan funcio el ceño

-disculpa?-pregunto seria

-que me va a estar gustando sus ojos, si nisiquiera me interesa ni un cinco porsiento-comento ella

-no cambies el tema hotaru, estabamos en lo de ruka y debolada pasamos a este chico-dijo molesta, amber estaba escuchando aquella combersacion atras de el marco, ya que la puerta de la habitacion de mikan estaba abierta

-disculpa?-pregunta hotaru lejantando una ceja-tu misma pasaste dle tema de ruka al tema de natsume niñita-dijo aventandole la almohadayo.

-y-y-yo?-pregunto confundida

-no! tu no mija!, la de los cachetes de marrana flaca que se esta escondiendo atras del marco-dijo en voz alta

-te escuche! ya veras jirafa estriñida, dime una vez cachete de marrana flaca y veras!-grito amber lanzandole otra almohada

-puff!en primera: es estreñida, no estriñida, no sabes pronunciarlas o que?, en segunda: inventa algo mas original amber que no digiste que eras inteligente? y en tercera: tienes un moco en la nariz-se burlo y amber se sonrojo por lo ultimo que se lipio la nariz lo mas rapido-ven a ca chica de los cachetes de marrana flaca-volbio a gritar hotaru lanzandola a la cama, amber logro lanzarle una almohada pesada haciendo que hotaru cayera de espaldas al suelo.

-jajaja!-se burlo mikan

-son rositas!-bufo amber

-ehi!-dijo hotaru molesta aventando una almohada a mikan, ella cayo directo a la cama

-toma-grito hotaru lanzandole otra alohada a amber.

-que sucede aqui? que son todos esos gritos?-pregunto kissa en voz alta

-llego la guacamaya desplumada!-grito hotaru apuntando a la hermana mayor de mikan y de amber que era kissa.

-orale hotaru! ya veras niñita-dijo kissa agarrando una almohada del closet para lanzarsela.

-ei y como le llamas a mi hermana?-pregunto amber en voz alta lanzando unas cuantas almohadas

-quien a la pitufija amargada?-bufo hotaru sonriendo aliciosa, mikan se enojo y le lanzo una almohada

-jajajaja-rio amber hasta que fue golpeada por una almohada lazada por mikan

-siguele jirafa estreñida-le grito mikan sonriendole y hotaru le sonrio a ella hasta que fue estampada por su hermana kissa.

-jaaja-rio hotaru y reia y reia-ahi tengo que ir al baño, Dios santo ! ya no me aguanto jajaja-rio hotaru pues se vio tan gracioso aquel golpazo. y segundos despues hotaru salio volando al baño.

-itt! no entiendo porque le llaman irafa estreñida-comento kissa sentandoce en la cama

-rayos!-grita hotaru desde el baño

-por esa razon, porque cuando tiene ganas de ir al baño, no hace nada! solo hace que el baño huela a su perfume interior-comentoamber

-asquerosa-dijo mikan golpeandola con otra almohada

-jaja-rio amber, en eso el telefono de la casa comenzo a sonar.

-yo voy!-dijo kissa saliendo corriendo de la habitacion, cuando hotaru salio del baño se acosto de un salto en la cama de mikan

-te rindes o que?-pegunto amber

-no, no!-dijo ella agarrando una alohada para golpearla, mikan vio comolas dos se peleaba y ella solo se reia, hasta que su curiosidad volteo a la laptod y ella corrio hacia la laptod, se sento la abrio rapido y abrio el interneth para entrar a su facebook, hotaru logro verla y empujo a amber.

-no,noooo!-dijo seria agachando la pantalla de la laptod lomas rapido.

-hotaru! eres muy cruel-decia mikan, amber solo las miraba raro.

-no entres te dije que no-le decia hotaru

-por que no?-pregunto amber curiosa acercandoce a ella

-b-b-bueno-dijo nerviosa-es que se tiene que hacer desear, y por eso le dije que no entrara porque si no sasha se sentiria la gran cosa al ver que mikan lo esta buscando en vez de que el la bu-busque a ella-dijo tartamuda, amber levanto una ceja, pues sabia que hotaru no tartamudea almenos que estuviera ocultando algo, como les dije ikan es distraida por eso no se dio cuenta del tartamudeo de hotaru.

-mmm, okey-dijo amber sentandoce en la cama-y si vemos una pelicula?-pregunto sonriendoles alicioso

-que buena idea tienes cachetitos de marrana flaca-sonrio hotaru

-si, si!-dijo ella sentandoce en un sillo-pero que sea una de terror-sonrio malicosa

-exelente-dijo hotaru

-pero, no podre dormir-dijo mikan

-no seas miedosa- dijo hotaru desconectando la laptod, eso amber lo noto, pensaba que eso no era para tanto, desconectarla ya era otra cosa la que estaba ocultando.

las tres hermanas y hotaru veian la pelicula, amber estaba cercas de hotaru, ella la volteaba a ver cada momento y hotaru la volteaba a ver rara como pensando¨porque me ves tanto?¨.

-que tengo un mono en la cara o que?-pregunto

-no ! tienes algo peor-dijo amber

-que?-pregunto ella confundida y vio como amber se acercaba a ella

-que estas ocultando?-pregunto amber

-de que hablas?-pregunto ella nerviosa y confundida porque pensaba que talvez era por lo de hace un momento o por algo mas.

-hablo de que porque desconectaste la laptod, no era para tanto, eso fue una exageracion ir molesta y bajar rapidamente la tapa de la laptod cuando ella aun no abria facebook-dijo seria hasta que se sorprendio.

-no me digas que tu tambien viste eso en el muro de el?-le susurro mas a su oido

-tu tambien?-pregunto hotaru sorprendida

-si, y es un tarado-dijo amber

-verdad, como se atreve a inventar tales cosas-comento amber

-como saves que no son verdaD?-pregunto ella curiosa

-porque conosco a sus padres, conocemos a sus padres, a ese chico no lo dejan salir a fiesta por la noche y menos regresar tan tarde, lo cuidan mucho-comento amber sonriendo malicooso

-es un bebe no manches! es encerio?-pregunto ella

-bueno, si, su madre es bien protectora con sus hijos,-dijo ella

-mira este imbesil-susurro hotaru..

por la madrugada nadamas amber y hotaru se quedaron en la habitacion de mikan dormidas profundamentes, e igual mikan, pero ella tenia una pesadilla.

**en su sueño:**

_-sasha! sasha-gritaba mikan mirando como sasha caminaba sin ella a su lado._

_-sasha, esperame! esperame!-le pedia mikan a gritos hasta que este paro en medio de tanta oscuridad_

_-mikan eres tu?-pregunto el sin voltearla a ver, mikan se acercaba cada vez a su espalda_

_-si, soy yo!-sonrio tocandle el hobro y el volteo molesto a verla._

_-por que no me envias mensajes, proque no me llamas?, me busca mas mi amiga que tu, eso si es amor, no como el tuyo-le gritaba el_

_-q-q-que?-pregunto mikan asustada y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas_

_-mi amiga si me cudia si se preocupa por mi, si me viene a ver, pero tu! tu no que ingrata eres, ya no te quiero a mi lado, vete!-le ordeno enojado, y mikan comenzo a llorar._

**_en eso..._**

**fin de sueño...**

mikan despierta agitada, derramando una lagrima mientars se levantaba con cuidado de la cama.

-que horrible-susurro secandocela, luego volteo aver la laptod-tengo que hacerlo-penso volteando a ver como hotaru y amber dormian..

**continuara...**

uuuu desde el siguiente capitulo empieza lo interesante, tanto para natsume tanto para ustedes o.o!

grandes saludos, nenoko, girl-of love, ivette-chan.n garcias por sus reviews.


End file.
